


We will find a way

by Just_A_Queer_Formless_Blob



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Queer_Formless_Blob/pseuds/Just_A_Queer_Formless_Blob
Summary: Begins at the last scene of 9x06





	1. Chapter 1

 

**IAN GALLAGHER**

 

I never wanted things to be like this. I just hate the fact that I’m in prison, because I wanted to show people that Jesus loves you for who you are. But everything went to far and I broke a bit too many laws, pushed a little to many boundaries, hurt too many people. I hate it but...this is where I am now.       

As I wear a prison suit I can feel the fear slowly creeping up my spine.  As I walk with the guards as they lead me to my cell it gets worse. The people give me angry glares, they look at me as if I was something so unnatural, as if me being me is worse than any crime than anyone in this prison has ever committed. Luckily I finally reach my cell and the guards lock the door behind them when they leave. But then I look at the beds and realize. Shit, fuck someone else will be locked up here with me and there’s a good chance it’s one of the guys giving me an angry look. I’m scared, I’m so fucking scared. Usually Fiona bails me out of these stuff but...now...she can’t save me now. I’m stuck here for 2 years. Fuck. I wouldn’t be scared if I weren’t walking around with more than thousands of people capable of killing people. Then I hear the door open and shut again and holy fuck I am terrified. I turn around to see who I’ll be stuck with for 2 years. Then I see him.                                                                                                                  

Mickey. I thought I’d lost him forever. I thought that “I love you” we shared before he escaped to Mexico would be the last words we’d ever exchange. All my feelings for him that I kept locked away because I thought that I’d have to forget him come rushing back all in one go. But why is he here? How did they find him? Did he turn himself in?  Fuck I have so many questions.  “I rolled on the cartel that I was working for, and in exchange, guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up?” Mickey says smiling at me. I don’t know what to say. “Holy fuck” I say unable to form a full sentence. He’s here, he’s actually here and now I know why and how...but the most important question...well the question that won’t leave my mind...does he still love me?

“Oh, hey I’ve got bottom so” Mickey says pointing at the bottom bunk and walking towards the bed and lying on it “you’re on top”. He lies on the bed and fuck...he’s actually here, it’s real I’m not dreaming, he’s actually fucking here. I want him so much. I realize... I love him so much. I chuckle in disbelief and walk towards him. I lie on top of him and smile. I kiss him and he kisses me back. This feels so surreal...this feels so amazing. I feel dizzy, but it’s a good dizzy it’s a really good dizzy. It’s...holy fucking god. “I love you so much” I say smiling. Mickey smiles back at me “I love you too” He says smiling at me and kissing me again. This time the kiss is far more passionate, more hunger and longing. After a minute of kissing we pull away. “I can’t believe you’re actually here” I say chuckling and leaning my head on his chest. “Well better believe it Gallagher, cause you’re stuck with me for 14 years” Mickey says chuckling. I smile and kiss his chest. “I missed you Gallagher” Mickey says smiling and a tear rolling down his eye. I wipe the tear away and kiss his eye. “I missed you too” I whisper. 

I don’t realize that I fall asleep until I am woken up by Mickey who is nudging me lightly. “Dinner time Gallagher” Mickey says smiling at me. Then the fear comes back and for some reason Mickey can see through me and knows that I’m scared. “Don’t be a fucking pussy” Mickey says back to his swearing and his old self that I love so so much. I smile nervously. Mickey takes my hand and smiles at me. “I’m here and I won’t let anyone lay a fucking hand on you ok?” He says smiling at me. I squeeze his hand and get up. Mickey gets up and gives me another peck on the lips before we both head out to dinner...together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKHAILO ALEKSANDER MILKOVICH**

 

Ian squeezes my hand as we walk towards the dining hall. Right before the dining hall Ian lets go of my hand and takes a deep breath. Then we go inside and are welcomed with glares and whispered insults from all around the room. I look at Ian. He looks so fragile and afraid. I grab his hand, smile at him as assuring as I can, and intertwine our fingers. Ian tries to pull away but I hold on tight. “faggot’s go back to where you came from!” A guy a few meters away from us says glaring at us. I let go of Ian’s hand and am about to go kick this homophobic asshole’s ass but Ian stops me. “Mickey” He warns frowning. I look at Ian and smile at him. “I thought you were supposed to be gay Jesus” I say chuckling. Ian’s hand flies to his face and he turns red. “Where did you hear that?” He asks giggling. “I saw the video of you setting cars on fire” I say chuckling. When I think it’s impossible for him to turn any redder, he does. He laughs and buries his face in the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around him and smile. Then I feel a hand grab me and pull me away from Ian. I turn around to see another guy who’s glaring at me and Ian, looking absolutely disgusted. “Oi faggot!” He screams glaring at me. “The names Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich asshole!” I say glaring at the guy. I take Ian’s hand and frown. The guys glare softens and is replaced by fear. “Terry Milkovich’s son?!?” He asks looking terrified. The guy who called us faggots earlier snickers and laughs. “I’m not afraid of a faggot just because he’s Terry Milkovich’s son” He says snickering. I let go of Ian’s hand, walk over to him and am about to hit him with all my might. But Ian wraps his arms around my waist and shakes his head no. I slowly back off and give the guy the finger before I take Ian’s hand and we go and get some disgusting prison food. 

We take a seat at an empty table and for a while we don’t talk. We just sit there and stare at each other. “Thank you for not beating up that guy back there” Ian says giving me a sad smile. “I only didn’t because you didn’t want me to” I say sighing. “Thanks for not doing it I don’t want you to get in more trouble and have your sentence made longer.” Ian says frowning. He’s worried about me. Maybe I’ve grown fucking soft because I’m really fucking happy. So freaking happy that a tear rolls down my eye. “Mickey?” Ian asks sounding worried and taking my hand in his again, not touching his food “are you alright?”. “You’ve made me fucking soft Gallagher.” I say chuckling as another tear rolls down my eye “I love you so fucking much”. Now Ian’s cry laughing too and even though we’re in jail, even though we’ll be here for 2 years. This is the fucking happiest I’ve ever been. “Will you do something fucking insane with me once we get out of here in two years?” I ask smiling. “What?” Ian asks smiling back at me. “Will you marry me?” I ask smiling, crying and laughing at the same time. Ian’s smile drops. And then it returns again. “Yes” he whispers so quietly it’s barely audible. “What?” I whisper. “Yes” He says crying and laughing and smiling again. I cry and smile and laugh too. “ We’re doing exactly what we said we wouldn’t do when we first started fucking” Ian says chuckling. “Yeah but then we also said we’d never be boyfriends when we first started fucking” I say chuckling. Ian smiles and I smile too. I look down at the food and then at him and chuckle. “Are we on our first date right now?” I ask chuckling.  Ian takes both my hands in his and smiles. “I guess we are” He says smiling at me. After eating we put away our plates. I take Ian’s hand and drag him away from the dinner hall. “We still have 3 hours to kill before we have to head back to our cell what is our next first date activity?” I ask smiling at Ian and kissing his hand ignoring all the glares and the insults thrown our way. 

“We could go to a common room and see what movie is going on on there” Ian says smiling at me. I nod and we walk to the next common room. It’s pretty fucking depressing but there’s two bean bags free and there’s a movie running so I figure why not. Ian and I go and sit on the bean bags and just hold hands throughout the entire movie. And then we head back to our cell. I’m so fucking in love with Ian Gallagher. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**IAN GALLAGHER**

I smile when I wake up and see Mickey next to me. I almost thought last night was a dream...that everything that happened yesterday was a dream. But it wasn't, it was real. He is really here. I smile and kiss his nose to which Mickey reacts by pushing me off the bed. "The fuck was that Gallagher?!?" Mickey half groans and half shouts scowling at me. "sorry remind me not to kiss you ever again!" I say chuckling. "fuck off!" Mickey says covering his head with a pillow. I get up and take the pillow from his face, and throw it back onto his face. "Gallagher!" he half groans and half shouts again throwing the pillow back towards me "you have fucking morning breath go brush your fucking teeth man!". I chuckle and roll my eyes as I walk towards the sink where I wash my face with cold water. After washing my face I head back to Mickey who is finally awake. "will you give me a proper fucking kiss?" Mickey asks eying my lips. I smirk and walk over to the bed where I fall on top off him and kiss him. Its passionate and hot but I don't think we're gonna fuck. At least not yet, because right when I'm about to take my prison suit off and take his prison suit off a fucking guard bangs his fists on our cell door. "Yo Milkovich! Gallagher! Breakfast!" he screams. "fuck me!"Mickey screams giving our cell door the finger. "later" I say nibbling on his earlobe and smirking. 

Mickey rolls his eyes and pushes me off the bed again. He then gets up and helps me to my feet. He kisses me before heading to the sink to wash his face. Once he's finished we go out and head to breakfast. We're welcomed by insults like "fucking fags!" or "go die you fucking faggots" or even a few "I'll fucking kill you faggots myself" to which Mickey rewards them with a punch in the face. Mickey is so pissed that even I get a few punches when I try to soothe him and calm him down. though luckily I am able to drag him to the table in the corner that I call our table because no one else sits there because they're fucking terrified they'll catch AIDS. "Alone at fucking last!" Mickey groans letting himself fall onto the table bench. I smile at him and take his hand in mine. He looks at me and smiles. "Hey we're on our second date" I say smiling at Mickey. " Are you going to call every fucking Prison meal we share together a fucking date?" Mickey asks raising an eyebrow. Then he chuckles shaking his head. "That's fucking tragic" he says chuckling and shaking his head. "Well we won't have time for many dates if we're getting married once we get out of this joint" I say chuckling. Mickey chuckles and looks at me smiling. "I'm serious about wanting to marry you after this two year sentence though" Mickey says smiling at me. "we'll talk more once you fucking propose" I say chuckling. 

Mickey chuckles too, shaking his head. Breakfast flies by and we head back to our cells. "So what's today's second date activities?" Mickey asks shutting the door behind him. "Hmm how about Fuc..." I say unable to finish my sentence because once the door shuts behind Mickey he pins me onto the wall and crash his lips against mine. And then he drags us to the bed where I fall on top of him. And before I know it we're stripping off our prison suits and...fucking at fucking last. I let out one more groan before I let myself fall on him. We hear a few shouts of complaints and banging on the wall.  I fucking missed Mickey so much. Much more than I thought I did. 


End file.
